Tearstrips are commonly provided to enable relatively easy removal of lids from their associated containers. They can also provide some indication of tamper evidence with respect to the sealed container (e.g., has the sealed container been opened previously). Such tearstrips have been provided within injection molded lids, among others.
Within injection molded lids, however, it can remain relatively difficult for a user to grasp the end of the tearstrip to initiate removal of the tearstrip. Simple tabs formed at the end of the tearstrip remain relatively unsatisfactory in that regard, at least in comparison to the present invention. Other approaches do not provide a reusable lid to cover the container opening once the tearstrip is removed, require more complicated molding, may be less susceptible to ready stacking and nesting (especially with other existing containers and lids), and have other shortcomings.